1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the fields of transceivers and transceiver modules, particularly those which provide an interface between a twisted pair line and an intelligent cell, and power distribution over a data transmission medium.
2. Prior Art
Distributed-intelligence networks are known which provide sensing, communications and control such as the network described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,690. This network comprises a plurality of nodes, each of which includes a cell and transceiver, connected to a common medium such as a twisted pair line.
Transceivers and related components for such networks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,144 and in a publication entitled "Implementing Twisted-Pair Transceivers with Neuron.RTM. Chips", published by Echelon Corporation, August 1991.
As will be seen, the present invention provides an improved transceiver module for operating with a single twisted pair line where both power and communications are transmitted over the single twisted pair line.